


them, together

by bk119



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is a grammys au if they came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: Harry gulps, and he can see Louis’ eyes widening, and Jeff staring aghast.“Louis, baby, I love you. Thank you for being the best partner anyone could ask for. This album was made because of you, as is all my music. I wouldn’t have inspiration if it weren’t for you. Thank you for being my confidant, my supporter, my love. Thank you.”He steps away from the microphone, bows to say thank you, and walks away, his heart pounding.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	them, together

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written or read anything for harry and louis in two months at this point but i was inspired because my bestie told me to write something to celebrate the grammy's 
> 
> anyway enjoy i wrote it after a long night shift at the hospital g'night y'all it's 3am
> 
> congrats harry on your grammy you deserve it <3

Harry honestly did not expect to win. It was enough that he got to perform the opening number for the Grammys; he was content with that and just that. 

However, when  _ Watermelon Sugar _ is read, as the microphone carries the words to the people in the open air seating, time stops. His brain shuts down, and he’s running on pure muscle memory and barely there brain function.

When he comes to, Harry knows he’s said “thank you so much” too many times, but he can’t help it. 

He knows he hugs Jeff, he knows he thanks all the other musicians: Billie, Dua Lipa, Taylor. He knows he’s going to be bleeped for saying ‘fucking massive’, but he can’t help it. There’s a reason he says it. All he can see at his table is Louis, whose eyes are shining with so much pride and Harry knows he’s smiling the widest he’s ever smiled. They had talked in hushed whispers during the commercial break, and Louis had squeezed his hand. 

‘Even if you don’t win, I’m so fucking proud of you. This is fucking massive regardless.’ Louis had said.

It’s surreal, is what it is. Standing here, on this platform, his boa tickling his neck as he stands there wondering what to say next. 

_ He just won a Grammy. _

Harry keeps his calm and composure, but at the very end of his speech, the urge to do something he’s wanted to do for a very long time comes over him. 

“I feel honored to be among all of you, so thank you so much. Thank you.” He steps away from the microphone, but quickly steps back. He ignores the light that shows him that he should wrap it up and move on. It’s now or never. 

“I, um, also wanted to thank the one person who’s been by my side since day one. This person has seen every high and every low with me since I was 16 and just a boy who worked in a bakery with high dreams and high spirits,”

Harry gulps, and he can see Louis’ eyes widening, and Jeff staring aghast. 

“Louis, baby, I love you. Thank you for being the best partner anyone could ask for. This album was made because of you, as is all my music. I wouldn’t have inspiration if it weren’t for you. Thank you for being my confidant, my supporter, my love. Thank you.”

He steps away from the microphone, bows to say thank you, and walks away, his heart pounding. 

When Harry arrives at the table, Jeff grabs him and whispers, “What was that?” in a hurried tone. 

“It’s something that I should’ve done a long time ago.” Harry responds, and Louis’ eyes glisten with unshed tears from behind Jeff.

Louis is next to grab Harry, and he grips Harry tight to him. Harry grips him back just as tightly, holding him close as he inhales the familiar cologne his boyfriend has worn for years that sits on their dresser at home. 

(Their home, which they had owned for years, filled to the brim with little knick knacks that make it  _ theirs _ .)

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Louis whispers in his ear, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck, having taken off his mask when Harry returned to them. 

Harry has a feeling that the two of them coming to the event together had been a major red flag for those who follow him, but finalizing and cementing the fact they are together is something he should’ve done ages ago. 

The two of them had talked about it, at night when cuddled in bed together, over the phone when separated by thousands of miles at a time, or when in the kitchen making dinner. 

They always had said, ‘maybe later’ or ‘maybe sometime soon’. 

_ This _ was sometime soon.

Harry wanted the world to know how he felt about this 5’7” fireball of a man, with a mouth that cursed very often and a big heart who loved everyone around him. 

Later, he knows there will be talks, meetings, consequences for what he’s done. There’s logistics that has to be figured out, a brand name to focus on. Years and years of queer coding that needs to be cleared and discussed, and this is all just on Harry’s side. 

But in reality, none of that matters. 

As he holds the hand of the man he’s loved since he was 16 years old, Harry knows he definitely can take the world by storm, the same way he’s been doing for the last decade.

It’s not that Harry couldn’t have done this without Louis, because in a way, he could have. But Louis helps complete him in a way that he doesn’t think is very common, and Louis being in his life for both his albums helped tremendously during the making of them. 

The two of them have been there for each other for so long, and have been such an integral part of each other's lives for over a decade. Every meeting of Harry’s that Louis could attend he would, and same with Harry for Louis. 

The two of them were and are known as the couple who were secretive but also open about their lives together. 

Their lives are so intertwined and connected that nobody can pick them apart or tear them at the seams, even though many have tried.

(So many have tried.)

In the end, all that matters is that they have each other.

One night, a long time ago back when the band was still together, Harry and Louis had pushed their single beds together in a hotel room in whatever city they were playing in at the time. The two of them had made a deal that anything one of them does, the other one should be involved in. This rings true to this very day. 

As Harry kisses Louis for the first time in broad daylight without a care in the world, pushing a hand through the older man’s hair and gripping tight, Harry knows Louis had been thinking about that moment long ago, too. 

Harry doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s got Louis, and he’s got a Grammy. As far as he’s concerned, he’s fucking won at life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on [tumblr](https://sunflouwermoon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hscanyonm)


End file.
